Localization of faults in the physical layer of current industrial and other networks is a substantial problem. Such networks can extend over several hundred feet, can typically have more than 300 connection points, and can have 50 or more nodes. Faults in a network include, for example, bad or intermittent contacts, loose connections, broken wires, bad soldering, a failed transceiver or controller, a wet cable, EMI interference, and/or the like.
Because faults can occur at any location within a network, geographic localization of faults can be frequently difficult. Currently, even when it is possible to find a fault, finding its cause requires the investment of substantial time.
Moreover, as discussed above, some faults are intermittent, while other faults develop slowly over time. These types of network faults result in erratic network behavior, and they have no clear indications of cause. The diagnosis of such faults is, in general, very difficult.
The present invention is directed to an arrangement which addresses one or more of these problems.